


Golden Snitch

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got a gift for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hd100's prompt "gift" and dracoharry100's prompt "greed".

“I’ve got a gift for you.”

Draco’s eyes lit with greed. “What is it?”

Harry held up a ball with fluttering silver wings. “You’ve corrupted me, my Slytherin. I bought you a monstrously expensive – ”

“A Snitch made of actual gold!” Draco interrupted delightedly. He grabbed it and put it close to his face, basking in the pure light of conspicuous consumption.

Harry laughed ruefully. “Sometimes I think you’re using me for my gold.”

“I’m using you for your enormous cock.”

Harry grinned, and stole the Snitch back. “Will you suck it for a golden Snitch?”

“How pure is the gold?”


End file.
